There is known a mechanical brake caliper which is provided with; a caliper body for housing a piston, and a rotation lever supported rotatably on the caliper body, and which, as a result of rotating the rotation lever, extends the piston so as to give a braking force to a brake disc.
For example, in the brake caliper disclosed in Patent Document 1, the piston is pressed via a conversion mechanism (ramp groove 22, cam bearing 23), which converts rotary motion of the rotation lever into linear motion, to thereby extend the piston. Moreover, in this brake caliper, within the caliper body, there is provided a return spring which biases the piston in the retracting direction.